


Wolf Trap

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [15]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When the hunters encircle their prey, the real trap is triggered. Poor Wolves.
Series: Writetober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Wolf Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic offering for writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

An arrogant pack of wolves surrounded them unafraid, so out of touch with reality the lot unaware of what they surrounded.

“Ready to die, wannabes?”

“Not sure, decided your fates then?”

“Try your worst,” the mouthiest smarted off.

A few words of the Lord and every wolf was … roasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Any of my flash fics gains 500 hits will be expanded into a full scene.


End file.
